Pathways
by Penguinluver42
Summary: An epic sequal to the show you all know and love. This time, they're finding a way back.


_A.N.: This fanfiction has some parts in it that would probably be questioned about in a normal FMA fan society like "Why the hell is envy alive? Wasn't he killed in the movie? Why doesn't Ed attack him? If Ed is Elizabeth's dad, Noah is undoutedly her mother, but why is Al making her lunches instead of her?" I would just like to say that all your questions will be answered in future chapters._

_Oh. And ideas for this chapters were created in 2006 they were written on paper in 2007 _

**Pathways**

**Victoria**

**Chapter One**

Elizabeth ran downstairs "why didn't anyone wake me up!?" She shouted.

"I called about a hundred times Liz'," Al replied, "and each time you said you were getting up."

"Yeah! Like my word is truth. Where's Dad?"

"He already went to work."

"DAMMIT!!" Elizabeth opened the front door.

"Wait!" Al called out, "you forgot your lunch!"

Elizabeth peered through the doorway. "Oh. Right."

"Just in the nick of time Elizabeth" Her teacher said, "I hope you're not going to be in this much of a hurry during the rest of the school year."

"Don't worry," Elizabeth answered, "I just forgot to set my alarm clock. With the start of the semester and all. Won't happen again." She went to take her seat next to her cousin.

"Good save," Alexandra wispered, "although, I know I heared your alarm clock go off this morning."

"Ok so I tweaked the truth a little," Elizabeth replied, "it's not going to-" She was interrupted by a lurch in her stomache. Why didn't she grab a bite to eat? She took a few books and made a wall.

"Going to what?" Alex asked.

"Quiet!" Elizabeth answered. She took out her lunch and started eating. She stopped immediately to look up at her unimpressed teacher.

"Well that went well," Elizabeth said. She sighed.

A door slammed at the other side of te hallway. She turned to see what it was and went to go investigate. It didn't take her long to realize it was the basement door.

_Stupid Lizzy, _she thought, _why do you alway let your curiosity get the best of you?_ She looked at the door. _Then again, that door is alway lock from the inside. If a student went in there, they could be trapped for days. And the teachers wouldn't believe me, I've already made up too many stories for anyone to trust me. So it's up to me to save the student!_ She opened the door.

As soon as it slammed shut, she immediately knew that this was a bad idea. The only window was too narrow for it to leak out much light, let alone get a person out.

_What's she doing here? _Envy thought, _surely she didn't hear me come into the basement. _He watched as Elizabeth wandered around aimlessly. _Wait a minute, _He thought, _If she touches anything that has enogh energy to become a protal, she could be- _His thoughts were interrupted by a bright light and then, nothing. Envy cursed out loud. "Ed is going to KILL me!" He put put up his noe normal guise a a typical school girl, took out a stolen key to the basement, and started for the college where his half-brother worked.

Rina looked up from her paperwork. _Another one, _she thought. She looked over at Elysia who was also staring at her.

"Felt it too?"

"Yeah."

"Can I help you Miss?" The lady at the front desk asked.

Envy turned around after realizing she was talking to him. "Um yes," he answered, "Could you please get Professor Edward Elric?"

"Elric Elric," The lady mumbled, "I'm sorry Miss, but Professor Elric is in a lecture right now."

"Please Ma'am," Envy said, "It's a family emergency."

"I'll see what I can do." The lady said, picking up the phone.

"Amelia," Ed called opening the door to the office, "You better have a good explanation as to why I just let my students out earl-" He stopped after seeind Envy in an obvious disguise, well, obvious for him anyway. "Follow me to my office."

"Hello?" Roy asked, picking up the phone.

"Roy? Sorry for calling you like this, but there is something you need to see." Winry replied.

"Why would I need to see this?" Roy asked.

"It has something to do with the boys."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." he hung up the phone.


End file.
